degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultraviolets/Corpse Wiki Party: Episode 4: Sorry
Ash is still sitting in the infirmary when she hears a banging on the door. ''' '''Ash: '''Tori-chan? '''The banging continues. Ash: '''Tori....stop playing games with me. It's not funny. '''A black mist appears in front of Ash. She gasps and falls on her butt. She tries backing away, but the mist grabs her and covers her in it's darkness. Ash: '''SOMEONE....HELP ME!!! '''She viciously kicks at the mist and squirms trying to break free of it's darkness. After some struggle, she fends off her attacker and the mist disappears. Tori comes in through the door. Tori: 'Ash-sama!!!!! I'm back!!!! I didn't find Yazzy or Kieran though. Wait, what's wrong with you? '''Ash is huddled in the corner while crying into her hands. Tori tries to comfort her by giving her a hug but Ash aggressively pushes her away. ' 'Ash: '''Get off of me! '''Tori: '''Someone is being salty. Here, let me tickle you! (''Tori goes to tickle her, but Ash slaps her hands away) '''Ash: '''For once in your life, would you please take something serious?! You are treating this as a fucking joke, Tori! We're trapped here! Didn't you see the papers we found? There's been so many kidnappings...so many murders. This isn't our school, Tori. We're trapped in a multidimensional plane. We're never getting out of here! Our parents are going to spend their lives worrying about us! Treat it like it's something serious, not a fucking prank! '''Tori: '''I ''am ''taking this seriously! I'm worried sick about my little siblings at home! Don't judge me just because I deal with things differently then you! '''Ash: '''I'm not judging you! You're just acting like this is a joke! '''Tori: '''Fine. You want a joke? I'm leaving! Bye! '''Tori runs off with tears in her eyes as Ash stands there with her mouth open. Ash: 'Tori...no...I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.... ~~ '''Tori is seen wiping away her tears after her fight with Ash. She hadn't really meant anything she had said, after all, Ash was right. She was treating everything like a joke. That's how she dealt with things, by joking. Ash's words had hurt her because they were true. That's why she took off. She was so stubborn she didn't want to admit she was right. She takes out her cell phone. ' 'Tori: '''I'll apologize to her! Then we can meet up! Everything will be ok again. '''Message: '''Hey! Just want to let you know everything is ok! You were right and I'm sorry! No hard feelings....maybe after this, I can squeeze your butt? Ya know....just a little? ;) Meet me in the infirmary! Love ya! '''Before she can press send, a figure forms in the darkness in front of her. ' '''Tori: '''Is that you Ash? I was just texting you! '''A look of terror takes over Tori's face as the figure grabs her and drags her to the bathroom. ~~ Ash finds herself standing in the middle of a hallway on the 2nd floor. The last thing she remembers is Tori running away from her, crying. Ash knew she had to apologize to Tori, how did she even get down here? ''' '''Ash: ''(thinking) If I was Tori....where would I go? Oh! She mentioned she had to pee, I'll go check the bathroom! Tori-chan, I'm coming! '''Ash runs up the steps to the bathroom and slowly enters it.' Ash: '''Tori....you in here? '''Ash walks to the first stall and opens it. She falls back to her feet as she realizes what she is seeing. Tori is there...barely clinging to life....as she swings from a rope tightly pulled around her neck. As she sees Ash, her eyes widen. She starts to thrash her legs. Ash: 'Tori! Tori, no! Hold on, I'm gonna save you! '''Ash runs outside to pick up a bucket she saw. But before she can get back, Tori had suffocated. Ash stared at her lifeless body, her eyes wide open staring at everything, but seeing nothing. Her limbs dangled, unable to move. ' '''Ash: ''(falls to her knees) ''Tori....no. Why would you do this to me...why would you leave me like this? Why would you do this to yourself? I'm so sorry, Tori. I shouldn't have let you go....I'm so sorry. (''she starts to cry again.) ''I'm...so....sorry..... ~~ Category:Blog posts